


Off The Trail

by orphan_account



Series: Noise of South Texas [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An early morning after a fun night leads to doubts among a crew of friends. How do you distract a dog on the hunt?





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's a total work in progress, so please don't be too harsh. This was inspired by a friend of mine and listening to Dolly Parton a few too many times.

Kathryn stands at a floor length mirror in Joshua's room, a soft grin gracing her lips as she tilts her head to the side, brushing out long red hair. Clad in a black sweatshirt of his and long plaid pajama pants, she looks a bit of a mess.  
He himself lounges on the bed beside her, reaching out and smacking her ass. His phone gives a _ding_ , and he groans in response.  
"Marli?" She asks, barely taking her eyes off the mirror as she tackles a larger knot. It's sticky, and she knows why, but the redhead has hope as she tugs. His silence and annoyed expression are all the answer she needs. Kat takes a break from her hair and sits on the bed by his still-bare legs, leaning off to the side with a spring of the mattress.  
"She's just doing it to throw you off her trail. The more attention she shows you, the less likely you are to think she's with Jay." Kat lays her head against her arms, green eyes soft as she takes in her lover's expressions. He continues to type away furiously on the device, his face furrowed in a mixture of frustration and focus.  
"Nah, she asked why I always drop her off on Sundays." He presses his tongue to his upper lip, and she rolls her eyes. His own chocolate ones meet hers, wider as he makes a face. "What?"  
"She knows why. She still has school. Remind me again why you like the dumb ones?" Joshua makes a sound of his annoyance, and she snorts in her amusement. To believe he'd chosen the dumb one over her. She still couldn't figure out why. "I'm just saying, you do it to yourself."  
"Yeah, whatever, how do I get rid of her?" She smirks and rolls onto her back, propping herself on her elbows and looking to the side at him.  
"She's like a dog. You offer a treat and they'll have nothing else on their minds. So how would you distract a dog from the cat across the street?"  
"Nigga, I don't have the money to get her shit!" He throws his arms up a bit dramatically, dropping his phone on the bed when they come down.  
"I said offer, not give. Just make her think you're giving her something nice." He's silent as he picks his phone back up, tapping over it in such a careless way that she wonders how he spells anything right.  
In the silence, her eyes drift to her purse in the corner, containing her own mobile and she debates for a moment if it's worth checking through. She had her own more public relationship to deal with, but he wouldn't expect anything from her til about noon or so.  
"She wants pictures of it... Marlina hates surprises." Joshua's brow furrows as he begins trying to think though things.  
"Uh, Avon amber jewellery sets. Look it up for me, I'll show you what I have at home if she really wants something."  
"But she'll know it's the one you have."  
"None of you have seen the damn thing, trust me. I hate it, like hell am I wearing it out." He laughs his loud, high pitched laugh and she scoots up to sit beside him in bed, arms folded on his shoulder and looking through the sets. For a moment, they sit there quietly, him scrolling through before she takes the phone from him and clicks a link.  
"There, that ugly thing." The Y-shaped necklace was rather beautiful, sitting upon the stand in the picture. Kathryn simply scoffed at it and shook her head. "It's too gaudy for me, but she'll like it."  
"That's actually really pretty. Why don't you wear it?" The look she gives Joshua shuts him up immediately, and he shakes his head. "Okay, and... sent. Thanks, babe."  
"You shouldn't call me that, you know." He grins and sets his phone down, practically tackling her onto her back. She runs a hand over his shoulders, slipping her hand up under his shirt.  
"So long as you're in my bed, you're my babe." He gives her one of his more childish, sweet looking smiles, and she returns it until he lays his head on her breast. That's when it turns to a more melancholic one, and she pretends not to notice it when his phone goes off a few more times in quick succession.


End file.
